L's Spawn of Kira
by Kurisha
Summary: Slight Au, OOC. Lime s in future chapter. L is a girl but no one knows. Raito soon finds out and comes up with a spur-of-the-moment idea to get L to drop all suspicion against him and hopefully get close enough to L to kill her. But real feelings raise.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY SECOND FICTION AND I AM SOOOOOO EXCITED:3 My other fiction is called "Hate Me and Love Me" and has, so far, a prologue and a first chapter. I'm working on the second one, but I thought I'd go ahead and start this other fiction while I'm getting the other one straightened.

**There will be the following:**

OOC, but I'll try and stay as close as I can.

Gender Swap, my mind loves to do that to my favorite little panda-eyed detective

Age Manipulation, younger L. :3

Slight AU, put it this way, Loveless' virgin metaphor, y'know, the ears and tail thing. ;3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. I just own the first volume of the manga, and hopefully an L plush soon, and have L-gasms when I see him.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Something was out-of-place on their work place, but Raito could not place it. It wasn't L's stack of empty plates, and it sure as hell wasn't their computers. Maybe it was the book to his right? He glanced at the title and decided it had fit in quite well with the disarry of their desk. Then what the hell was it?

He glanced at L's side and noticed a mug of coffee. Yes, that wasnt unusal. The detective loved the stuff. Especially if it was saturated with precisely seven cubes of sugar. Personally, Raito liked his black; but that wasn't what caught his attention, it was what the mug was resting on.

It was a small, circular coaster. The brown disk was set to the side, a safe distance from the keyboard and the table's edge. Since when did guys use coasters? It wasn't normal; Maybe L was a girl. No, it wasn't possible; maybe the sugar addict was gay. Yea, Raito would go with that; L was gay and was most likely the feminine type.

Satisfied with identifying the out-of-place object, Raito sat back in his seat and stretched his arms up over his head. "Ryuzaki, I'll be right back," he said as he stood up.

"Where's Raito-Kun going?" the detective asked.

"A bathroom break; I'll be no more than five minutes."

L nodded and Raito excused himself. He walked down the hallway to the restroom, his thoughts from mere seconds ago coming to the forefront of his mind. Was he sure L wasn't a girl but a feminine homosexual? Yea, he was. But then again, anything was possible with that abnormal detective. With that, he pushed it from mind.

When Raito entered the bathroom something on the counter caught his eye; it was a blue box he was sure wasn't there the last time he had come to the bathroom. Curiously, he picked it up and looked it over, noticing the words on the box's side.

Tampax Pearl.

Tampons. . .

What the hell? Raito scratched his auburn colored ear and put the box down. He had the strangest feeling that there was something going on. And it revolved around a certain strawberry lover of a detective. He needed to get to the bottom of it. Later. Right now he just really had to piss. Bad.

* * *

He listened to Ryuzaki tell the other new evidence on the Kira case but didn't pay attention to what was spoken. Raito had his mind on the 'sugar addict is gay or female' conspiracy he had spontaneously generated earlier fromt he presence of a coaster.

And tampons.

And the part of his conscious intellect that seemed intent that Ryuzaki was just womanishly. . .queer, for want of a perferable term.

And the fact he had nothing better to do.

"Raito-Kun, what's your thoughts on Kira's sudden alteration of killing criminals to elementary and junior high teachers who have been charged with indecent exposure in school?" the aforementioned detective inquired of the distracted Yagami.

Raito looked at L and quickly composed his thoughts. He said the first answer that came to his mind, "Kira has switched his intentions to the well being of the children in school. Perhaps in judging the immoral teachers, he believes he can save those students who become targets for him. And in the future,t hat generation will make what he does the law."

L nodded, as if contemplating this answere, and Raito wondered just who in the hell that damn shinigami gave the second notebook to; but the thought was immediately chased from his mind and replaced by coasters. . .

And tampons. . .

And a Ryuzaki with breasts. . .

And a gay sugar addict staring at Ryuga Hideki. . .

Damnit! He'd have to get to the bottom of that so the plague of gay/female L thoughts would leave him alone. . .Though. . .It leaned more towards the detective being a girl at the moment. . .

"That could be a possiblility; but I do not believe that is the case," the sugar addict responded, once again leading Ratio's mind away form his unreasonable mental argumentation, "However, we'll have to discuss this at a later time; it is getting late and it appears that the others need rest."

"No Ryuzaki, it's quite all right. Please, continue," Raito's father said, speaking on behalf of the rest of the case members.

L's head shoke in a disapproving manner. "I have kept going forty-eight hours straight without allowing the rest of the team their needed, and well deserved, sleep. Please, Yagami-San, you and the others rest."

"Rine, Ryuzaki," Yagami Soichiro gave in reluctantly, "Bue we resume six sharp in the morning."

The dark eyed detective nodded and turned to Raito as the others dismissed theirselves. "You should rest too, Raito-Kun. You appear stressed over this case."

"You would be surprised as to how stressed out about it I am," Raito replied, his mind picturing Ryuzaki in a dress, then in the arms of a deprived inmate.

"Then relax and get some sleep," L replied. And with that, the addict got up out the high backed chair and left the teen to his own devices.

Without the presence of the rest of the team, his mind was filled to the brim with his crackpot theory of what the hell L was; and decided he had to find out before morning.

* * *

Raito growled to himself. He'd been looking around L's private floor for what seemed like forever and couldn't find a trace of the detective. How hard was it to find a homosexual-female-what the hell ever the addict was!?

The teen was just about to give up when he heard the shower running as he walked past the restroom. He stopped and turned to the narrow wooden door slowly turning the know. Pushing it open, he entered the unbelievably broad room and glanced around.

He gently shut the door so as not to make a sound to alert the bathing investigator of his presence. Raito gave L's bathroom another once-over look and noticed it was more elegant thatn the ones on other floors; it almost reminded him of Sayu's bathroom. But the only difference was that this one had a full body shower with a glass door. It was foggy and he couldn't make out the detective at all.

The water suddenly shut off and Raito froze where he stood. There was movement behind the glass door and it was slid open. Standing in the shoiwer was a very naked, very wet,a nd very _female_ detective. Her midnight eyes met his light carmel colored ones and Raito saw her's widden with shock and humiliation as her face turned red. He'd never seen her react in anyway before this and it mad him wish he was somewhere else.

And not staring at her poorly endowed chest. . .

Damn. Misa'd been calling the wrong person a pervert. "S-sorry," was all Ratio could manage before tearing his eyes away from her, ears splaying in embarassment.

She slid the still fogged up door shut."_Out, Raito-San,_" she said. Raito could hear the acridity and embarassment that filled her usual humdrum voice to the brim.

And the underlying 'I'll kill you if you don't' tone. . .It was actually somewhat terrifying to him that the woman sounded so serious, not that she wasn't _not_ serious, but anyway, you get the point.

Raito gladly listened and immediately left her to her privacy.

* * *

"Raito-San, what're you doing on this floor?" L asked him, her thumb pressed against her front teeth and a scowl on her face.

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to find you so we could get back to work on the case, Ryuzaki," he stated, Raito wasn't about to tell her about the conspiracy he had made up.

The infurieated female drew her knees to her chest and gnawed on her thumbnail. "I highly doubt that," she muttered, eyes rivetted to the object of her uncharacteristic, yet well justified, anger, "Raito-San has invaded my personal floor in hopes of finding my name in an attempt to kill me. But when he could not, he tried to find me. Upon finding me in the shower, Raito-San decided to go through my clothes for an identification or something."

"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry to say this, but, you're jumping the gun just a bit here."

L glared at him and curled the hand on her knee into a ball. "No, Raito-San. I am quite confident in my recent deduction," she sneered. She turned her back to him and added, "Now my suspicion of you being Kira is at twenty-eight percent."

"But I didn nothing! You're over reacting, Ryuzaki!"

"Nothing is as it appears, Raito-Kun," she replied as she looked over her shoulder, "You may say one thing but mean another; it has an underlying meaning. This was an attempt to learn my name."

The accused teen scowled at the newly discovered female, his ears splaying with anger against his auburn locks. "You're stubborn, Ryuzaki, y'know that?" he hissed with disdain.

"Not as stubborn as men," L deadpanned.

Raito glowered irritably at her before sneering, "You're just PMSing."

This earned Raito more uncharacteristic anger from L but he chuckled. His own anger evaporated and his ears perked back up. She scowled at him, turning to face him again, and he just smirked. Her anger no longer startled or intimadated him.

In fact, it inspired a plan to have all suspicion against him dropped. He could let a few terms of endearment loose, flirt here and there. It could work, the detective being a woman (from the waist down in shape) and all. But that was just minor details to the sudden idea. Impregnate her. Hard feat, he knew, but worht a shot. . .in a few months. He had to get closer to the woman first.

Raito leaned towards her, a flirtatious smirk forming on his lips. "It's true, isn't it?" he bedeviled the discomposed sugar addict, his face an inch from hers.

She puffed a cloud of air at her bangs and glowered at the male teen. "What if I am, Raito-Kun?"

"It's making you think irrationally, Ryuzaki," he murmurred, causing the female teen's ears to splay flat. For the hell of it, he leaned in the rest of the way and pressed is lips to hers in a light kiss.

L fell backwards out her chair in response to the unexpected kiss. Her face was a bright red all the way to her hair line and her panda eyes were wide in surprise. "Raito-Kun!" she hissed, the surprise turning into flustered anger, "That was unexpectable!"

He grinned as he watched the female climb to her bare feet. She shot him a dirty look and sent him to his own floor. Based on the reaction from his 'for the hell of it' experiment, he was going to have fun trying to woo the female L.

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry if it seems like I am stereotyping men and women, and gay-bashing. I have no quarrels with anyone based on gender or sexuality. :3 So I apologize if you find it offensive.

Review and tell me what you think. Should I continue it? Should I quit it? Suggestions? Complaints? Let me know:3

P.S. Snowballs are good! X3 The pink, coconut/chocolate/marshmellow/cream thingies. X3 This is coming from someone who _hates_ coconut.

EDIT: Added lines for time lapses b/c when I do little symbols to show that I skipped a bit of time, they take them out, which soooo pisses me off big time.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, the second chapter to this one. To be honest, I wasn't sure I was going to continue it b/c I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this fiction. . .

**Disclaimer:** Death Note is not mine. It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

It had been three days since Ratio had found out that L was a woman so he hadn't had the chance to initiate his plane; the teenage girl stayed in her own room and avoided him. What was up with her? Was her pride wounded or something? Or was she just sulking because he got an eyeful of her body (which he had actually _not_ intended to do.)?

Just as he was musing of her loafing around sullenly on her bed, the aforementioned female entered the main room and sat beside Raito. She drew her knees to her chest and curled her toes around the seats edge, leerign at the male to her right from the corner of her eyes. Seeing Raito shiver, she smirked and flinted her eyes to her computer monitor. "Raito-Kun seems cold," she droned, "Perhaps he needs a warm bath?"

Raito scowled. "No, Ryuzaki; I'm comfortable," he sneered, then added sarcastically, "Someone just stepped on my grave."

"Raito-Kun believes in such a superstition as someone stepping on his future burial site?" she mused, thumb pressed to her bottom lip.

He scowled at her again. "Actually; You leered at me. It was creepy and gave me the chills."

"Did I?"

Raito sighed exasperatingly which made L look at him. "Ryuzaki, what the hell is wrong with you today?" he growled.

L cocked her head to the side and mused over her answer which just further agitated the teen boy more. She noticed this and grinned inwardly as she gnawed on the tip of her thumb. After a few minutes of pushing the male's patience, L answered, "I am just fine, Raito-Kun; I am merely turning previous rage into enery to be exerted on to my work in order to further our position on the case."

"Oh," Raito deadpanned.

The detective turned her panda eyes back to her computer and began typing, leaving the dumbfounded (for once) Yagami to his own thoughts. he mentally shook off his dumbfoundedness and leaned back in his chair. Ratio needed to figure out a way to put 'Operation: Impregnate L to kill her' into effect, and he didnt mean by saying "Hey, Ryuzaki, let me knock you up!" out of the blue. He neede a mature and rational start.

_Maybe you could try the 'playground' romance approach, Raito,_ he mused to himself. He couldn't picture himself say "I like you, Ryuzaki," especially after seeing her naked three days earlier; L would try to link it to him beign Kira, _Maybe you could try making _her_ fall for _you.

He turned that over repeatedly in his mind, thinking of ways to do it. Slight brushing of his handon 'accident,' offering to get what she needed for her instead of Watari. . .sending out _pheromones._ So many ways, too many to name. He'd just try the first ones that came to mind, and if that didn't work, come up with another way to get into her pants.

Raito reached over L's keyboard and picked up the newspaper, so as not to alert the sugar addict he was up to something. He pulled back, being sure to 'accidently' brush his knuckles against her skin (and wondered if her skin was as really as soft as the brief touch of his knuckles let him on to believe.). His action made her stop typing and he glanced at her face to see minute traces of gentle perplexity on her visage. "Something wrong, Ryuzaki?" he asked, forcing a concerned voice.

"No, not at all, Raito-Kun," she replied. She began typing agains as if nothing had happened but he noticed the barely visable and very slight shade of a pale pink (that you had to be looking for to even know that it was there) staining her cheeks. Maybe his plan wouldn't take a very long time,a s originally thought. He grinned at that development and mused doing it again, but decided against it and opened the newspaper.

The article on the second page jumped out at him immedately and he clentched his teeth. A college professor had died of a heart attack in the middle of a criminology oration. He had had a record of indecent exposure and performing lewd acts on minors. Clearly the work of the new Kira. That damn shinigami. Who the hell had he given the note book to, head of the Board or Education Tokyo?

"Kira has struck again, Ryuzaki," Ratio stated casually, enlightening the woman to his left, "This time it was a Dr. Zordian. Professor in criminology at a nerby university."

"A college professor," L mused, turning her endless black orbs to the auburn haired teen, "It seems Kira isn't just focusing on children and pre-teens, but also on older teens and youn adults. It is safe to assume that Kira's motibes, as of now, are. . .unclear. We will have to keep a more watchful eye out for his further actions."

Raito nodded in agreement on the surface, but was enraged on the inside. Was the shinigami fu-(Remember, Raito-Kun! This fiction is rated Teen!). . .Was the shinigami _screwing_ with him? Or did the damn shinigami drop it on a random doorstep? Either way, it didn't help him but made his situation worse. On top of trying to make L his (Physically in order to learn her name so he could kill her later), he had to _fix_ this damned mess. Just his god damned luck.

"Raito-Kun seems to be displeased," L mused aloud.

"Hm? How so, Ryuzaki?"

"Your eyes tell all, Raito-Kun; the killings of educators is a wrench in Kira's plans-_your _plans-is it not?"

Raito ground his teeth in irritation. "Ryuzaki, I am _not_ Kira," he hissed at her.

"I am thirty-five percent certain that you indeed are, Raito-Kun; most of the evidence up to this point has pointed to _you._"

"It jumped seven percent!? What did I do _this_ time, Ryuzaki!?"

The woman leered at the infuriated teen male before turning to her comuter. "Ratio-Kun, calm down and let's continue with the case; evidence will not always be as obvious as the little you found in the paper."

The teen muttered beneath his breath and returned back to the newspaper and pretended to read it. He decided he might have to put wooing the detective on teh back burner for now and concentrate on finding the new Kira. They were ruining his image and he _so_ could not have that. Then again, if he could contact this person, he could educate them on what the purpose of him having a Death Note was. And, later, pin him as the original Kira; all his suspicion would be dropped adn he'd be free to court L without having her increase her suspicion of him being Kira.

He leaned back in his chair and mused over that sudden plan. It could work; it went way off what he had originally came up with, but it seemed to be better. Plus, he still had a Death Note hidden in his top drawer at home so he could revive Kira once he killed L. He smirked at the idea but before he chalked up his victory a little piece came down and crumbled at his feet. That person with the Death Note, if he pinned him as Kira and he was incarcerated, the Kira case would be announced a closed case (not really, but they wouldn't know that) and L would most likely go back to England. There would be no courting her. There would be no knocking her up to learn her name. There would be _no end_ to L, making it all _pointless._

Raito immedatiately scrapped that seeminly-better-but-not-really idea. It was back to square one; try and build a relationship before becoming intimate. Meanin, Kira had to be _patient_ and _endure_ the infuritating female teen for a while. But based of the reaction from her earlier, he wouldn't have to wait long. Besides, he had all the time in the world. . .well. . .sort of.

* * *

"I have reason to believe that this new Kira is part of the Board of Education here in Tokyo," L announced to the team as she stirred her coffee. She tasted it before deciding it needed more sugar. The detective felt the investigators eyes on her in an anxious manner and took it as a sighn to continue, "As you are all aware, Kira has been targeting teachers at facilities in which children and pre-teens were attending and has picked up on those that accommadate the further education of older teens and young adults. These teachers' backgrounds have to be reported to the Board of Education before they can enter a school district. So based on that fact, it's only common sense that Kira is among those officials of the educating world."

There was brief silence as the investigators absorbed this information (except Raito who had guessed earlier that that _might_ have been the case, damn shinigami! and Matsuda who was absent-mindedly picking his nose. . .) then Yagami Soichiro spoke, "But how will you find out exactly who it is, Ryuzaki?"

"That, Yagami-San, is very simple, " she replied as she pressed her thumb to her front teeth, "I have already contacted an affiliate of mine who is skilled as both a spy and an investigator; she is also apart of the board and has agreed to help us on the case as an inside agent."

"And what about that university?" Mogi asked.

"I had her send me a file of all their teachers' backgrouns. Quite frankly, I was surprised to learn that this Dr. Zordian was the only staff member there to have a record such as that," she said, her tedious voice contradicting what she had said, "But I had her also send me the back grounds of the teaching staff of other universities. Most likely the one with the highest number of immoral teachers will be this Kira's next target. I have looke through all two thousand records and have come to a conclusion as to which one is next."

"And that would be?" Aizawa inputed.

"To-Oh University."

Soichiro looked grave at L's prediction but Raito's cinnamon ears perked in interest. "Our school, Ryuzaki?" he inquired of the female teen.

She nodded to the young Yagami as she sipped her almost forgotten coffee. "Yes, Raito-Kun," she replied, "To-Oh's number of iniquitious pedogagues was twenty, much great than the five or so at the other school's" She turned her opaque, black eyes to the older Yagami before speaking agin, "Yagami-San, you, Raito-Kun, and I must moot an. . .arrangement before I explain our next course of action to the team." She motioned her head to their fellow associates on the cae. "We can discuss it at a later time, if you wish to do so."

"No. . .now is fine," Raito's father answered.

L nodded and turned to the rest of the room's occupants. "I need everyone but Yagami-San and Raito-Kun to dismiss themselves fromt he room. I shall send Watari to retrieve you when our matter of discussion has been brought to a close."

"Alright," Aizawa answered on behalf of the group with a nod. In a single file line, they left the three plus Matsuda, who soon realized that that had also included him and scurried out the room after everyone else, shutting the door behind himself.

The female detective turned her black gaze back to the older Yagami. "Yagami-San, since Raito-Kun and myself are students at To-Oh, I think it is best for us to be as close to the school as possible."

"Yes, I agree. But what makes this so personal of a matter that the others could not be in the room, Ryuzaki?"

L placed her feet on the ground and shifter her weight to one side of her body before crossing her left leg over her other (Both Yagami's were startled by such a noraml sitting postition that L had suddenly adopted, but said nothing.). "I need your permission to allow Raito-Kun to move into an apartment with me on the school's campus," she droned as if it wasn't reallyu that big of a deal.

Soichiro stared at the woman before him with the utmost of repulsion on his face. However, Ratio mused the idea and wondered if she knew that that would just help him out with his idea.

"Well, Yagami-San?"

The old man grunted his disapproval, but answered, "Until Kira is caught."

"Thank you, Yagami-San. You will not regret your decision."

Raito inwardly smirked. L and his father had just made his 'wooing and impregnating' plan a hell of a lot easier with out knowing they had done so. Maybe his luck was turning around.

* * *

**A/N: If you've read this chapter, please thank Danielle Anderson for asking we when I was going to update this b/c if she hadn't have asked me, it never would have happened. And. . . . ._SUGGESTIONS ARE NEEDED VERY BADLY!!!!!_ So if you have any, _PLEASE_ give me some!!!!!**

Please review!


	3. Author's Note

**Hello!**

**I have news!**

**Summer break is around the corner and that means more time for me to write my fanfics! If you haven't seen my home page, then you don't know that chapter three has been delayed!! But my plot has changed a bit:**

**Light's plan **_**might**_** fail. Yes; he might not succeed in impregnating L! There's also going to be a lot more OOC than I wanted and there is going to be Misa, a pervy OC, underwear, and a shared dorm. . . . .And a shinigami. ;**

**But I'm going to be working on this on and my "Love Me and Hate Me" fanfic; and I'm working on like. . .another oneshot, a possible new chapter fic, plus I might post one called "Kids Change Everything" which is a chapter long right now. And I've been working on some of my own writing that will be on fictionpress hopefully. So I'm a BUSY author; but I'm going to try and please you guys who like my fics!!**

**Lots of Love!**

**Kitsune Eru**

**P.S I have a video on youtube called "Say This Sooner V.1" I would like ppl to watch it and give me comments. My name is squeakykitsune.**


	4. Interlude

[Look, an update! Sadly, not a chapter.]

Hello all!

To you guys who have read this fiction, added it to your favorites, and added it to your alert list-Thank you for the support!

But I totally forgot about this fiction.

And my other fiction, _"Love Me and Hate Me"_

Let me start off by saying this:

I will re-read this fiction and figure out where to go, as I lost the file I had the plot completely figured.

But don't fret! I'll try to have an update by the end of June/beginning of July-maybe earlier!

Also, I have become much better literary-ly, so there is most definitely going to be slightly improved grammar and such.

Like the last author's note said, there will be more OOC than was originally intended, Misa's appearance (maybe,) an OC, underwear (maybe not,) and a shared dorm.

Next:

If you also follow _"Love Me and Hate Me," _I will be re-writing it completely. So the next chapter for that fiction will be a prologue again. Hopefully much better than the original.

Again, thank you all for the support-much love to you guys!

-Kitsune Eru


End file.
